1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector that can connect a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) with a printed circuit board, and particularly to an electrical connector with an actuator which can be maintained at certain position.
2. Brief Description of The Prior Art
A flexible circuit connector connects a flexible circuit board to a rigid circuit board. The flexible circuit connector comprises an insulative housing mounted to the rigid circuit board. A plurality of grooves is defined in the housing for receiving and retaining conductive contacts electrically connected to the rigid circuit board. An opening is defined in the housing in communication with the grooves of the housing for receiving an end portion of a flexible circuit whereby conductive traces printed on the flexible circuit board may electrically engage the contacts. An actuator is attached to the housing for securing the flexible circuit to the connector. The actuator is movably mounted to the housing to operate between an open position where a space is present between the actuator and the housing for the insertion of the flexible circuit and a closed position where the actuator engages and applies a force on the flexible circuit to secure the flexible circuit between the actuator and the housing and ensure proper electrical connection between the flexible circuit and the contacts.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional flexible circuit connector 1xe2x80x2 comprises a housing 2xe2x80x2, contacts 3xe2x80x2, and an actuator 4xe2x80x2attached to the housing 1xe2x80x2. The actuator 4xe2x80x2 can move between open and closed positions. When at the open position, however, the actuator 4xe2x80x2 will tend to move without control, and may even be damaged. Examples of electrical connectors with similar structures are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,778,403, 5,458,506, and 5,580,272.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector capable of securely maintaining an actuator thereof at certain position with respect to an insulative housing thereof.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a connector in accordance with the present invention includes an insulative housing comprising opposite side walls and an interior space formed there between for receiving a flexible circuit, a spring arm and an inner spacer formed near each other on each side wall, a slot formed in each spring arm, a slit formed between each spring arm and inner spacer, a projection extending forward from a back surface of the slit, and a recess formed under each projection; a plurality of contacts being secured in the housing, each contact having a contact portion extending into the interior space of the housing; and an actuator comprising an elongate bar and two arms extending from opposite ends of the elongate bar, each arm having a pivot pin inserted into the sloton the side wall and a pitch pin received into the recess for maintaining the actuator at an open position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.